Use of optical fibres for signal transmission is well known in the communications industry. Whilst optical fibres provide significant advantages over conventional signal paths, unique problems are associated with management of optical fibre based communication systems. For example optical fibres having extremely small diameters are relatively delicate and require careful handling. This is particularly the case where optical fibres or cables are to be joined or spliced together. The region of the splice or joint is especially delicate and needs to be secured against mechanical disturbances such as shock, stress, strain and the like. An optical cable joint may contain a large number of individual splices each of which needs to be secured against mechanical disturbances of the kind noted above.